Analytical instruments and methods are representative of analytical tools that can be used for the identification of unknown samples. Typical analytical instruments and methods can provide at least one level of analysis of a sample.
As an exemplary analytical method, mass spectrometry is perhaps the most widely applicable of all analytical tools available to scientists in the sense that it is capable of providing qualitative and quantitative information about the composition of both inorganic and organic samples. Mass spectrometry can be used to determine the structures of a wide variety of complex molecular species. This analytical technique can also be utilized to determine the structure and composition of solid surfaces as well.
As early as 1920, the behavior of ions in magnetic fields was described for the purposes of determining the isotopic abundances of elements. In the 1960's, a theory describing fragmentation of molecular species was developed for the purpose of identifying structures of complex molecules. In the 1970's, mass spectrometers and new ionization techniques were introduced providing high-speed analysis of complex mixtures and thereby enhancing the capacity for structure determination.
The description provides instrumentation, articles of manufacture, and analysis methods that, in some embodiments, can be utilized to identify unknown samples.